1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to indoor surveillance.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the number of people and vehicles continuously increases in modern society, various incidents between people and vehicles are also increasing. Accordingly, video surveillance systems have been introduced and applied to various fields such as indoor/outdoor space security surveillance, traffic security surveillance, and the like. Video surveillance systems are used to detect/recognize/pursue suspicious objects and ascertain behaviors of suspicious objects. However, related art video surveillance systems make surveillance personnel watch many monitors simultaneously and for a long time.
There is a need, therefore, for an intelligent video surveillance system. Since an intelligent video surveillance system automatically recognizes an abnormal event in a monitored region and informs surveillance personnel of an abnormal event, the intelligent video surveillance system is more effectively operated.